Identity Crisis
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: Jean Hedger has lived a perfectly good life. It shatters around her when she goes out for a walk, meeting someone who keeps calling her Hermione…H/Hr
1. Chapter One

_I'd just like to say that this is, yet another, Harry Potter fanfic. Just a simple idea I had, nothing more, nothing less._

_Unlike my other story, Little Boy Draco, this fanfic is entirely Harmony. Got it?_

_Wonderful!_

_Do remember: I'm all American. With Swedish heritage, but that's beside the point. Do point out if I get any of the 'Britishisms' wrong._

_Thank you!_

_-iiWishUponAStar_

**Disclaimer: Er…no. Sorry. I totally wish.**

Summary: Jean Hedger has lived a perfectly good life. It shatters around her when she goes out for a walk, meeting someone who keeps calling her Hermione…H/Hr

**Identity Crisis**

**Chapter One**

**-**

He told me not to go out that day. Ruddy bad weather was the excuse. I needed some groceries to make lunch, so I told myself I wouldn't be gone long. I pulled my long brown hair in a ponytail and grabbed my jacket, just in case it was a bit nippy outside.

The market wasn't that far from our home, and I immediately decided that I would take a short constitutional before I went shopping. As expected for the morning, it couldn't have been past ten anyway, it was a bit cold. I shrugged my jacket on, a gift from years ago that miraculously still fit, and headed down the walkway.

I made my way down the sidewalk, breathing in the crisp air. Every exhale brought tendrils of smoke from my mouth, and I laughed quietly at the sight. It had been so long since I had been out so early in the morning, and to be frank, I missed seeing my breath cloud in front of me. It brought back memories of my parents, Richard and Jane Collins, while we built a snowman when I was twelve. I had met Dan, my husband, when I was in school. He was just over a year older than me, but I was smitten. We were married just a year ago, making us both twenty now.

I turned down the street and smiled at the scene before me. Early birds were already walking down the street, and I gave my hellos to my neighbors with their children. I faintly remembered that it was Sunday. Dan and I never go to church, since he works and I don't want to go alone.

"Well, Mrs. Hedger! Fancy seeing you out and about dear!" Someone called.

I turned and smiled. "Mrs. Malloy! How are the husband and kids?"

"Oh fine, fine!"

The heavy-set woman made her way over to where I stood, and she pulled me into a hug.

"I needed groceries for lunch so I thought I'd take a walk before I popped on over to the store," I said.

"I was thinking the same thing, Jean. Come on, let's head inside."

We walked side by side and just before we entered the store, I stopped her.

"Whatever is the matter, dear?"

"The Leaky Cauldron," I murmured.

"Is that one of the books Dan reads? Oh, he's hopelessly in love with that knowledge isn't he?" Mrs. Malloy laughed.

"No, that building right over there."

She followed my pointed finger with her eyes, and her brow furrowed.

"There's nothin' there, Jean. Let's get you inside the store now."

I followed along willingly. It was confusing to say the least that I could see 'The Leaky Cauldron', and yet she couldn't. I blamed it on poor eyesight and made a mental note to check with an eye doctor as soon as possible.

Mrs. Malloy and I walked among the food products, talking about her kids and her husband. Mrs. Natalia Malloy was around sixteen years older than me, and she had two kids. A boy and a girl, twins in fact, named Nicolas and Nicole. They were both fifteen.

Her husband, Chris, worked in the same office as my husband. He was a happy man, and he took nothing for granted.

"How would you and Dan like to come over for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Malloy asked. "Nicolas and Nicole have been looking forward to see you. They want you to bring your famous dessert."

I laughed heartily with the woman while we picked up ingredients for our households.

"I'll have to ask Dan tonight when he gets home from work," I answered.

"Of course. Please call me if you can or can't make it."

I nodded and we bought our food, exiting the place and into the cold again. I tightened my coat around my body and said goodbye to Mrs. Malloy, as we parted ways down the street.

"Hermione!" I heard someone call.

Now that was a beautiful name. It was different, but in a good way.

"Hermione!"

His voice sounded almost desperate. Poor bloke. His girlfriend must be ignoring him. But...his voice was closer somehow. Surely he couldn't mean me, after all my name was Jean, not Hermione.

A hand touched my shoulder, and I jumped. I turned around and looked at who touched me. He had messy black hair with vivid green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He smiled, no beamed, at me.

"I've finally found you, 'Mione! It's been three long years since you disappeared! Where did you go?" He began rambling.

I forced a small smile at him. He was terribly confused, and he looked to be about twenty, the same age as me.

"Please," I said, "come to my house. We can get some tea while I prepare lunch."

The man nodded, smiling again. He walked beside me in silence as we continued the trek to my house. I was thinking of ways of how I could break the news to him, to tell him that I wasn't this 'Hermione'.

We stepped inside the comfort of my home, and I shrugged my jacket off, setting the bag of groceries down on the ground.

"Let me get those," he offered, grabbing the bag of groceries.

I smiled at him and led him through the kitchen. He set the groceries on the counter, and I began putting them away. He furrowed his brow for a moment, and when I looked at him, he smiled once more.

I made some tea and handed him a cup as we retired to my living room. I took the couch, and he took the chair. We stared at each other for a minute before he set his cup down.

"I want to know just what happened after I defeated Voldemort, Hermione. There's no reading from your wand, and everyone has been worried sick."

I set down my tea cup moments later.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't the faintest idea who you are. My name is Jean Mia Hedger. I haven't heard of any Voldemort or...did you say wand? Dear me."

"Sweet Merlin, Hermione," the boy whispered, putting his face in his hands.

"Jean," I reminded him.

"No, that's your middle name. Hermione Jean Granger."

I picked up my tea cup again and frowned.

"And just who might you be?" I questioned.

"Harry James Potter, half-blood wizard."

I burst out laughing moments later. "A wizard? Right! And I'm the Queen of England."

I watched as he pulled a stick out of his pocket. He pointed at the tea cup.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," he murmured.

I watched in shock and awe as the cup began to rise. He grabbed the cup out of mid-air and drank some of his tea.

"You were saying?" He asked, a small twinkle of happiness reflecting in his eyes, the hint of a small smirk on his lips.

"Ah...well then. What does this all have to do with me?" I asked.

He pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a moving picture of three children. The caption read, 'Harry, Ron, and Hermione, The Golden Trio!'

I noticed Harry right away, smiling and laughing in the middle of the boy and the girl. The other boy, Ron, was smiling and had his arm around Harry. The girl had an arm around Harry, with his arm around her waist. The girl smiled widely at Harry and tears blurred my vision.

She looked like me.

-

_Ne? Ne? Bad or good? Haha like I said before criticisms on the britishisms…isms. Haha. Well, I'll go now, and as always, read and review!_

_-iiWishUponAStar_


	2. Chapter Two

_Thanks to my reviewers** almac1991, KaTeRiNa MaLfOy, KewlKitty(anon.), and Drevren(anon.).**_

_Also a thanks to all those who added my story to their alerts and favorites. They made my day. (:_

_Without further adieu, here you are!_

_-iiWishUponAStar_

Disclaimer: Nupe!

**Identity Crisis**

**Chapter Two**

-

The few tears I had shed rolled down my cheeks as I regarded Harry, who was watching me with a concerned expression. I wiped my tears away quickly with my sleeve, before I looked back at the picture.

"It's...this picture doesnt prove that this is me. I mean, how many people do you know that have bushy brown hair?" I asked, ready to tell this man that I wasn't this 'Hermione'.

Harry smiled at me. "Don't forget your eyes. When I first saw you as I was walking outside of the Leaky Cauldron, I knew it was you by the depth of your eyes. Your hair is just an add on bonus."

"The Leaky Cauldron...please tell me why I could see it and my friend could not," I said softly, truly wanting to hear about why I had such an odd predicament.

"Only magical people can see The Leaky Cauldron. Muggles, non-magical folk, cannot even see it." Harry explained.

"But...me? Magical?"

Harry grinned. "We were the Golden Trio."

I nodded my head slowly, and Harry stood up, looking around.

"This house is awfully big for one person, 'Mione," Harry mused, heading to look out the window.

"Huh? Oh, it's my husband's house."

"So you're married." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes, I met him during school..." I trailed off.

Harry turned back around and stared at me

"If I went to whatever magical school, then I couldn't have met Dan there...oh dear me."

Harry laughed, eyes twinkling again.

"You must be Hermione! No one analyzes things or figures them out as quickly as you do. However," Harry suddenly grew grim. "Whoever it is, it's a wizard. And obviously, we know him. So to speak. You just don't remember."

I grinned at him slightly, and he gave me a slight grin back before placing a somber look on his face.

"Who is your husband?"

"Dan Hedger."

"Don't know him. I can tell you this much: he's probably the one behind your false memories. Also, he could've changed his name besides. I'll have to meet him when he gets home to have a chat with this kidnapper. What are your parents' names?" Harry asked.

"Richard and Jane Collins."

Harry shook his head. "Richard and Jane Granger."

"So...if my memories are indeed false, he decided to keep their names the same?"

"Appears to be so. When was the last time you visited your parents?"

"W-well Dan is always so busy and..."

"When?"

"I haven't talked to them in over four years."

"I wonder if they're still under that spell. I'll have to have Ron look at it for me."

"The other boy in the picture?" I questioned.

Harry nodded, grinning. "Our best mate. One of the ones still searching for you like I was."

I took our teacups and went into the kitchen. I rinsed them out and set them in the sink, all done under the watchful eye of Harry. I think he was terrified that if he turned his back, I might disappear again.

"When will your...husband be home?" Harry asked, visibly cringing at the word husband.

"Hm. It usually varies. I'll have to call Mrs. Malloy and tell her Dan and I won't be able to make it. Anyway, would you like something to eat?" I asked.

Harry shook his head. "I've a few chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes I can have later."

"Chocolate frogs?" I asked, guiltily intrigued.

Harry smiled slightly. "Your love of knowledge often accompanies your curiosity. Let me show you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled a small little blue and gold box. Opening it, I saw the chocolate frog.

"Ohh...it's pure chocolate right?" I asked.

"With a hint of magic," he replied winking at me mischeviously.

To my utter surprise, the chocolate frog hopped out of the box. I shrieked as it came towards me, and Harry caught it, a laugh tumbling through his lips.

"Oh 'Mione! Gods how I've missed you."

I calmed my erratic heart and partially glared at him.

"Well maybe if somebody had warned me about the frog, I wouldn't have done that."

He grinned at me and ate the frog. I hit him on his arm slightly, mumbling how he was a git, and headed out to the living room again. Harry followed me like a lost puppy yet again.

"Alright Harry. My husband should be home soon so-"

"Show me your albums," he said suddenly.

"My albums? Well, I have a few down on the shelf behind you. I also know that Dan keeps one locked away."

"Why?" He asked quickly, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"He said something about it having pictures of his family. He fell out with them you know. Hasn't spoken to them in many a year."

"Will you show me the albums, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

I frowned slightly before leaving the living room for the closet beside the stairs. I stretched to reach the closed box in the very back and huffed when my fingers tips didn't even brush the side of it.

"Let me," Harry said standing behind me and grabbing the box. It was easy for him since he was much taller.

I gave him a smile and grabbed the box from him, heading back and sitting on the couch. I tried to remove the lid, but it wouldn't budge.

"Tch. This box shouldn't be that hard to open..."

"It's got a spell over it. Let me..." Harry trailed off, kneeling on the floor.

I watched him wave his wand and utter a few words before the lid came off the box.

"Seems to me that magic makes everything easier," I remarked dryly.

He grinned, and I took out the album. A frown appeared on my face as I noticed the initials 'HJG' in the corner. I moved the box off to the side, and I hesitantly opened the album.

A girl was grinning at me, moving to stand next to the boy in the picture. It was Harry and Hermione, first years, according to the picture caption. I flipped the page. All three kids again, the 'Golden Trio'.

Every time I flipped the page, that brown haired girl came into view. I watched her grow up, becoming a first year, second, third...the pictures stopped after sixth year.

The last picture was of them together for what seemed like the last time. Neither of them noticed that they were being photographed, and I noticed that as they locked gazes, something seemed to be holding them there together. I could see different colors erupting across the picture, like fireworks gone awry.

"Curses," Harry offered. "There's a binding curse, and that green one right there is the most evil of all curses."

"That's you," I said, pointing at him in the picture.

"Yeah. And that's you. Just a few days before you disappeared. You don't know how long we've searched. The others began to give up the chance of finding you. Neville and his wife Susan were some of the first to give up, with heavy hearts though. I didn't blame them. Ron and I were still looking and praying that we would somehow find you, and here you are."

"You're looking at her like she's your whole world," I said glancing up at him from the photograph.

"I've never had family and you and Ron were my first friends," Harry said, looking down. "Anyway, so you see, your husband has been keeping things from-what's that?"

In the midst of his speech, he had gotten up to look in the box. I looked to where he was pointing in the box and sure enough, there was another box that was hidden under the album. I set the album on the couch and picked up the smaller box that Harry had pointed at. This one was smaller and considerably flattened by the large album. Shaking it slightly, I heard a jumble of something.

"Can this one be opened?" Harry asked, pulling out his wand again. "Or do you need to see my excellent display of magic?"

I pulled the top off easily.

"Cheeky, Harry, but I don't think we'll be needing your 'excellent display of magic,'" I said, grinning at him.

He mumbled to himself, and I focused my attention on the smaller box once again. Obviously, my husband never thought to put a charm on this one since he didn't think I would be getting inside this box anyway. What a git. Inside the smaller box, tissue paper covered whatever was in it. I pulled it back and gasped in shock. In the box, lay two halves of a broken wand.

-

_Eh? Eh? What did you think of that? Reviews are much appreciated! It only takes a few seconds to let one know what you think! Thanks again guys! See ya next chapter!_

_-iiWishUponAStar_


	3. Chapter Three

_Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so happy that you enjoy my story. Seeing as how I only have written one Harry Potter story before, I didn't know how well I would do. Well, the reviews speak for themselves!_

_A big thanks to **Drevren(anon.), xxVeronicaxx, almac1991, Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, Jevon-Malfoy, keeperoliver, sunshine21409, that'smejustdeal, Radar's Kin, KaTeRiNa MaLfOy,** **quinzy, TwiligthDragon, hXc Pandah, anonymous(anon. duh.),** **ginsensu, **and **Darkness' Embrace! **_

_Also, I apologize for making Natalia Malloy's name so close to Narcissa Malfoy's name. A slip of the mind if you will. These two are NOT related in anyway, shape, or form. Mrs. Malloy is simply a muggle._

_Now, we begin._

_-iiWishUponAStar_

Disclaimer: Hehe. Nope.

**Identity Crisis**

**Chapter Three**

-

I felt close to tears for some reason, when I picked up those two wand pieces. Harry's hand was clenched so much it began to turn white. He and I both knew it was a vain attempt to try and put the beautiful wand back together. I ran my finger from the tip of the wand to the jagged splinters where it was snapped in half.

"Vine wood with a dragon heartstring core," I murmured to myself.

Harry's head snapped up painfully to look at me, and he winced slightly.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Well, is it not? This wand is vine wood with a dragon heartstring...oh." I realized just what had come out of my mouth.

"You remember your wand!" Harry cried gleefully.

"I suppose I do. I just…knew what it was." I admitted quietly, biting my lip.

"Don't you see, Hermione?! This is brilliant! If I can take you to the Burrow, and…and…Hogwarts, and Hagrid's house. Hell, I'll even take you all the way to bloody Azkaban if that means you'll get your memory back!" Harry exclaimed standing up. "Wait…maybe not Azkaban…no um…"

While Harry mumbled mainly to himself, I tucked my wand back in the small box.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to it, before closing the lid and placing the small box in the bigger one. I placed the album on top of it, and Harry returned it to the top shelf in the closet when I shoved the box in his arms.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

On reflex, I turned to look at him. He smiled at me slightly before sitting down.

"I forgot to ask…how you've been. I feel like a twat now. I just…" He sighed, running a hand through his ebony locks. "We've all missed you, Hermione. Despite all that's happened, well, are you happy?"

"I was," I whispered quietly. "You changed that for me Harry because now I am very unhappy."

"I see…"

"Not with you Harry. With the man I've called my husband for at least two years now. Knowing that he lied, erased my precious memories, and inserted himself into my life…well. It makes me unhappy to know that I've been happy with him when it's all been a lie."

"What does he look like?" Harry asked.

"I have a picture…it's…on the mantle there. Careful now." I said.

Harry reached over and grabbed the frame. He looked at it closely, his face impassive.

"I don't think I recognize that bloke. However, it's a picture. When he gets home, I'll be ready for him."

"Ready? For what?"

"He'll sense my magical presence. He'll want a fight, and he probably has his wand on him at all times."

"Rummage around a bit if you want, Harry. I have to call Mrs. Malloy and tell her that I won't be over for dinner with Dan." I called to him as I walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed the phone and dialed her number, waiting.

_Hello?_

"Nicole! It's Auntie Her-Jean. Is your mum there?" I asked, berating myself for the slip of the tongue.

_Auntie Jean! Yeah, mum's right here. Mum! MUM!_

I laughed slightly, amused by Nicole's behavior.

_Hello, Jean?_

"Natalia! Dan's not home yet, but an old friend has stopped by for tea. We're waiting here for Dan to arrive, then we'll all have dinner together. How about I bring some dessert over for the kids later?"

_They'll love that! Chris is already home, and since we all know how much Dan loves to work, he should be home shortly._

"Thank you, Natalia. I'll see you soon."

Hanging up the phone, I turned to see Harry standing behind me.

"Harry!" I exclaimed, letting out a deep breath. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," he murmured sheepishly. "I've been told that I'm very quiet."

"Anyway, Dan's probably still working, so you can help me," I said, opening the fridge.

"With what?" He asked, confused.

"Pull out your wand, Harry. We're going to cook."

"Cook?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

"Don't complain."

"But 'Mione…"

"No complaining!"

-

I smiled to myself as Harry ambled out of the kitchen and collapsed on the couch. I had decided to make the kids an apple crumble, and every time Harry tried to taste something, I whacked his hand with the wooden spoon. Needless to say, his magic made everything easier. While I did the pouring and measuring, he stood by to wait for dirty dishes to clean.

It went much faster than I expected.

"Hand still hurt?" I called, covering the crumble and placing it on the counter.

"Yes…"

"Good," I retorted.

He came back in the kitchen, obviously wary of me now.

"The wooden spoon is cleaned and put away, Harry," I laughed. "There's no need for that look."

He smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright, alright."

"Come on. Get your things ready. We'll head on over right now and take the kids my dessert."

"We don't get to eat any?"

"Quit complaining," I said, pulling on my jacket.

He grabbed the crumble from the counter as I grabbed my keys. The sun was almost setting as we stepped out the door and onto the walkway. Locking the door behind us, Harry followed me as we headed down to the sidewalk.

"So where does she live?" He asked, looking at the horizon.

"Just down the street here. We're good friends, she and I." I answered, smiling to myself. "My only friend when Dan and I had just moved here."

Harry looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Didn't the others keep in touch?"

I smiled at him. "If I am who you say I am, then obviously not. The memory I have is that Dan and I lost touch with our friends when we moved away. I suppose he was only thinking of himself."

"Maybe he was thinking of himself. Who wouldn't in a case like this? He may have thought that what he was doing was right by his standards, but certainly not right by ours. In a way, he thought of you too. He gave you happy memories, instead of ones filled with pain and misery. He was looking out for you as well."

"I wouldn't try to justify him, Harry. I want to know who did this to me." I said sharply.

"So do I. So do I."

When we came to their house, we didn't even have to knock on the door. Nicole was sitting on the doorstep when he arrived.

"Auntie Jean!" She exclaimed, hugging me.

I laughed and hugged the girl back. She still called me aunt even if we were only five years apart. Nicolas came and stood in the doorway, hanging back away from us. Harry stiffened slightly, and I turned to look at him as Nicole went to her twin.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"I bet you that kids goes to Durmstrang," he whispered back.

"What's that?"

"A different magical school from Hogwarts."

I walked in a daze as Nicole dragged me to the door. Harry followed along silently, and he and Nicolas locked eyes. Something seemed to pass between them, for Nicolas smiled and welcomed us in.

"Hello Jean dear! Come to the kitchen!" Natalia called.

I said a hello to Chris who was sitting on the couch, before Harry and I headed into her kitchen.

"Oh, who's this?" She asked, looking at Harry.

"This is my friend, Harry. Harry, this is Natalia Malloy." I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Harry said, smiling at her.

"And a pleasure to meet you my boy. Is that the crumble, Jean?"

"Yes. Apple."

"How delightful! Nicolas and Nicole will be thrilled. Kids!"

"So, how is school going for Nicolas and Nicole?" I asked her, nonchalantly.

"Nicole is still attending the Secondary school about four blocks from here. She's in fourth form I believe it is. Nicolas goes across the sea to attend this old school called Durmstrang if I remember correctly." Natalia said, smiling. "He's very lucky to get to go there."

"Why not take both twins?" I asked.

She averted her eyes, and I had my answer.

"I asked them about that, but they said that Nicolas had all the qualifications while Nicole did not. It's not something they take lightly." She shrugged.

"Of course not. Nicole doesn't have magic." I stated bluntly.

Stumbling over her words, Natalia blinked at me. "You know?"

"Call Nicolas in here, won't you?"

"No need," Nicolas said, strolling into the kitchen.

"I win the bet," Harry said smiling.

"You're him aren't you?" Nicolas asked.

Harry smirked and adjusted his glasses, sweeping back his hair a bit to show the scar on his forehead.

"I knew it."

"Yes. I am Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Did you find her yet?" Nicolas asked. "Did you find the brightest witch of your era?"

Harry shot a look at me before his eyes returned to Nicolas. "How do you know that?"

"Viktor Krum of course! He comes back to talk to some of us at Durmstrang you know. He told us that after the big battle, Hermione Granger disappeared! She's been missing for at least two years now."

"Yes, Nicolas, I have found her. At last."

"Is she well? How has she been? Where did she go? I-"

"Nicolas. Leave Harry alone and have some apple crumble alright?" Mrs. Malloy berated him.

"Yes mother."

"I've wanted to tell you, Jean, but it's against strict code you know. However, I never realized…never dreamed…" She trailed off.

I smiled at her.

"It's understandable. Nicolas is of course a muggle-born. How did Nicole and Chris take the news?" I asked.

"Chris was shocked, as much as I was really. We received letters from Hogwarts I believe, and Durmstrang. We went with Durmstrang. That's why you haven't seen Nicolas around the school year since he was twelve. Nicole, well, she just wants to support her brother.

"So," Nicolas said, drawing attention back to him. "Where is she, Harry?"

"What do you know of her?" Harry fired back.

"Well," Nicolas began, swallowing what food he had in his mouth. "I know that she about your age now. Her name is Hermione Jean Granger, and she's a muggle-born. Like me! There wasn't a spell she couldn't do, and she was in Gryffindor house. She helped you defeat Voldemort with Ron Weasley."

Harry stared at Nicolas some more before he turned to look at me.

"No way. Auntie Jean?"

"That's my name, Nicolas," I answered, smiling.

"My auntie's Hermione Granger! Oh wow!"

"Jean, is this true?" Mrs. Malloy asked me, surprised.

"I just found it out myself today actually. Dan he's a wizard…and he took my memories. Gave me false ones. Harry found me and told me the whole thing." I said softly.

"What about your wand dear?"

"He snapped it in half."

"I knew there was something wrong with Dan! I just knew it!" Nicole exclaimed bursting into the kitchen.

Harry laughed. "Keep that up, and you'll be a seer."

"Really? You think so? That'd be amazing." Nicole said, smiling.

"Anyway, we've imposed too much. We'll be leaving now." I said, hugging Natalia and then the kids.

"Bye Auntie Hermione! I hope you get your memory back!" Nicolas called as Harry and I walked out the front door.

"Great kids," Harry murmured when we were on the sidewalk heading home.

"Nicolas and Nicole are wonderful. I never would have expected..."

"Learn to expect the unexpected, Hermione. It comes with the wizarding world. A world you must live in once more." Harry answered.

"I have to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…no…but we all want you to. Now that I've found you."

The light was on in the house as we headed up the walk. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket, and I unlocked the door. Letting us inside, I took my jacket off and hung it up.

"Jean? Is that you?" Dan called.

Harry stiffened and growled. "I know that voice."

Harry stepped forward as Dan rounded the corner in the hallway. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Harry's face was twisted with anger and fury, while Dan had a blend of shock, confusion, and surprise. When Dan pulled the wand out of his pocket, all hell broke loose.

-

_Bwahaha. I said that Mrs. Malloy was a muggle, not her children. Well, one child. Poor Nicole. Haha. Anyway, yet another chapter where we have no idea who Dan is._

_Oh me oh my! Haha, but Harry knows~! And he's surely annoyed._

_Any guesses? Teehee. This has been iiWishUponAStar, signing out. See ya later! And don't forget to review!_

_-iiWishUponAStar_


	4. Chapter Four

____

____

__

D_ios mio! Aha, iiWishUponAStar here (or you can just call me Star. That's cool too.) I got reviews for my story, and when I thought they were done, I got more! Each day I kept getting them! You guys are all amazing!_

__

Now, I know that you all have been anxiously awaiting to see who Dan is, and frankly, I just chose who Dan was going to be. Hehe. Don't sue me. Anyway, so let's give some thanks and we'll get rolling, hm?

All the cauldron cakes in the world to **KaTeRiNa MaLfOy, almac1991, randomharmony13, bunny88rosemagic, keeperoliver, Donna(anon.), TwiligthDragon, too lazy to login(anon.[Nice]), LadyBookworm80, Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, ginsensu,** **gamechamp85(anon.), **and **XxRoseFirexX.**__

Ahem. Dan is not Ron, so anybody out there who thinks so…no way. Harry and Ron were still looking for Hermione when Harry chanced upon her. It's also not Voldy, as one of my friends(who didn't review asked). She's a bit of a blonde, and I promptly smacked her upside the head for it. (: Anyway, onward.

-Star

Disclaimer: I SO TOTALLY...Do...not...own...it...

**Identity Crisis**

**Chapter Four**

_[~~~~~]_

"Let me out!" I screamed, banging on the door. "Let me out of here!"

When no noise reached my ears, I huffed and continued pounding on the door. When Dan had fired off a light from his wand-curse?-, Harry countered it with one of his own. When Dan was caught off guard, Harry shoved me in the closet and locked the door.

"You're both prats! Let me out of here!"

I could hear faint yelling now. Yelling, followed by a crash of something.

"Don't break my house!" I screeched angrily.

I tugged at the door handle, twisting and pulling. I practically _willed_ it to open. To my surprise and utter shock, the handle turned when I twisted it, and I fell out of the closet face first.

"Ouch," I murmured, rising from the floor.

I looked at the door in bewilderment, backing away from it slightly.

Had I done that?

Shaking my head, I cautiously moved toward the kitchen and when nobody was in there, I looked out the back door. Harry and Dan were dueling there in plain sight. Gasping slightly, I rushed out the door.

"Stop this!" I called to them.

Dan looked at me, and Harry wasted no time in disarming him of his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

One moment, Dan's wand was in his hand. The next it was flying half way across the yard.

"_Accio_ wand!" Harry called again, and Dan's wand landed in his hand.

"Jean, whatever he's told you. It's a lie." Dan said.

"You lying snake," I hissed at him, ready to punch him if need be. "You kept me from them; my friends, my life. How dare you!"

"I-I…I didn't mean for them to find you. It's why you weren't supposed to go out today. I knew they were in town here and-"

Quivering with anger, I drew my arm back and punched him in the face. Dan stumbled back, holding his nose.

"Bloody brilliant, Hermione! Just like in third year!" Harry crowed happily.

"I've…punched him before?" I asked, slightly confused.

Harry nodded. "Had him at wand point you did. Then he was snickering behind your back, so you whirled around and BAM! Right in the nose. Bloody deserved it too, you bastard. Once a snake, always a snake."

"You don't understand," Dan said, holding his nose, the blood from it falling to the ground.

"Oh, I understand a whole lot Malfoy," Harry said angrily. "You knew. You knew Voldemort would fall. So you took her. You hid away from the world while we celebrated and whisked her away. What I don't understand is why you aren't lying on the grass dead yet."

Harry raised his wand again, and I placed a hand on his arm. He looked at me, before lowering it again.

"You're lucky."

"Who are you?" I asked softly.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," Dan answered, his brown hair turned white-blond. "I am a wizard. We went to school together."

"You bloody knew what I did before I went off to face Voldemort. Why did you ruin our happiness? Why?!"

"I don't know!" Draco answered, screaming back at Harry now. "I saw her, and I realized that because of all this…I might not get what I've wanted. A family. A wife, a loving home, maybe a couple of kids."

Harry grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled Draco to him. "Not that you sick bastard. Why did you take her?! You were always calling her a Mudblood bitch, and you were always always evil to her. WHY HER?"

Draco's answer was to smile. "Fuck off, Potter. No more answers are coming from me."

"Fine," Harry spat.

Letting Draco go, Harry punched him in the same place I had hit him. This time, with a low moan from Draco, he fell to the ground. Harry nudged his prone form with his foot and frowned.

"Shoulda killed him."

"What are we gonna do now Harry?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "I'm going to call Ron and his wife over here, as well as Neville and Susan. We'll get some answers out of him."

While Harry levitated Draco into the living room, I decided to make some tea.

"I'm using your fireplace!" Harry called.

"Using it? How can you-" I stopped mid-sentence. "Never mind. It's a wizard thing."

My ears were treated to the sound of Harry laughing. As the tea finished brewing, I heard four more voices.

"Bloody hell Harry!"

"Good evening, Harry. You are well?"

"Harry, Susan and I were just about to head out when we got your message."

"What has happened, Harry?"

"I've found her."

The four voices rolled and frolicked around the room in unison as I poured six cups of tea. I took out a tray and left the kitchen, heading into the living room. Everyone stopped talking as all eyes trained on me.

"Bloody hell, Harry…it is her," a red haired boy said.

"How did you track her, Harry? Is she okay?" A girl with blonde hair asked.

"H-Harry…she…I…We're sorry, Susan and I are." This boy was slightly bigger than the rest, but with his wavy brown hair, it made him handsome.

"Oh it is you, Hermione!" The girl standing next to the brown haired boy smiled at me.

"Hermione, this is Ron and Luna Weasley. This is Neville and Susan Longbottom."

I smiled at them all. "Tea?"

All four froze as they seemed to notice the figure on the couch.

"Harry…is that-?"

"Yeah, it is Ron."

"He did it?"

"Yeah."

"I'll kill him."

Luna held her husband back and tutted slightly. "Judging by the way his nose is…Harry, you punched him twice?"

Harry chortled. "Once actually. The first punch goes to Hermione."

"Come, it's a nice night out," I said, smiling at them all.

I led the way to the patio outside and set the tea on the outdoor table. Harry made some chairs out of thin air, and soon, everyone was seated at the table.

"Hermione, where did you go? Everyone's been looking for you!" Ron exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, Hermione. We've all been worried sick." Neville exclaimed.

Susan nodded with her husband, and I turned to Luna. Her eyes rested on me for a moment, before she turned to look at Harry.

"She doesn't remember."

"What do you mean, dear?" Ron asked.

"Look at her, Ronald. Her eyes hold confusion and shock, as well as surprise. Her entire body is rigid with anticipation. This is not a dream, I assure you Hermione." Luna said. "Who are you, or rather, who were you before Harry came?"

"I was Jean Hedger, married to Dan Hedger. The boy in there."

"Bloody bastard. I'll kill him." Ron said, standing up.

Luna put a hand on Ron's arm.

"Harry gets first dibs, Ronald."

Ron nodded and sat down again.

"The memories of my parents up until I was twelve are mine. True, real memories. However, Dan-Draco switched them around. I thought I was a regular human, not a witch or wizard or anything. I didn't even know about magic."

"What about your wand?" Ron asked.

"Draco snapped it in half," Harry spat angrily. "Found it up in the closet. The album she had of her memories was in there, along with her wand."

"I'll fuc- I'm gonna…never mind," Ron murmured, glancing over at Harry. "Did he know what…you did before you went off to fight Voldemort?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I suppose he sold it by now."

"The Ministry is going to have a field day with this," Neville sighed.

Susan nodded. "I agree. When they find out that Draco Malfoy kidnapped one of the Golden Trio, well, it won't be pretty."

"And we'll have nothing to go on except her wand, her albums, and her looks. She doesn't remember any of it. Not even…that." Harry said, looking at Ron.

"What? Remember what?" I asked.

"Merlin, Hermione," Ron said. "We have so many adventures together. You…have a lot of memories to recover. However, we don't know how to do it."

"Let's go interrogate, Draco," Neville suggested. "I'll go enervate him and hold him down while you all ask the questions."

Neville got up from his seat, heading into the house. Everyone stared either at the table or at me. When we heard cursing from the house, we all rose and headed in as well. True to his word, Neville was indeed holding Draco down-by sitting on him. I slightly laughed at the sight, and the sound of it shut Draco up.

He looked over at me as I came in with the others. A slight smile appeared on his face as he looked at me, before Harry backhanded him.

"You've not earned the right to ever look at her like that," he hissed to Draco.

"What the hell is your problem, Potter? She's my wife."

"Not by choice, Malfoy."

"It kinda was."

"Only because she didn't remember anything. You put it in her head. How did you take her memories away?"

Draco shrugged. Clenching his fists, he ground his teeth together.

"I'll ask you one more time. How did you take her memories away?!"

"Bite my arse, Potter!"

"That's it!"

"Oh dear," Luna whispered as she led me and Susan out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What is it, Luna?" I asked.

"It won't be pretty in there. They are likely to beat him up until he tells them. I'll try the best I can to get the blood out of your beautiful white carpet."

I paled slightly and looked at her.

"You can't be serious," I whispered.

"I am dead serious. You don't know how life was when you disappeared Hermione. Harry he…nearly tore up the whole world looking for you. One by one we all gave up, except for those closest Harry. Especially the Weasley family."

"The Weasley family? Ron's and yours?" I asked.

"Of course. There's Arthur and Molly, whom are the parents. There's Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and Ginny. In that order. George had a twin, Fred, but…he was killed in the war."

"That's a large family."

"Yes it is. A large family indeed. Everyone will be happy to know of your existence."

It was then that I realized that I hadn't heard anything from the other room.

"Why is it totally quiet?"

Luna smiled. "Perceptive as always. I knew you were Hermione. I cast a _Silencio_ charm. Nothing to worry about really."

"What was Harry talking about, Luna? With Draco he said that…he said Draco knew what he did before he went off to face this…Voldemort. What did Draco know?" I asked.

Luna and Susan shared a small look before turning back to me.

"We had hoped that Harry would look past his anger to see that you were wondering about that," Luna began.

"But he obviously didn't," Susan harrumphed.

"You wouldn't be able to remember or anything, but before Harry went off to Voldemort. He asked you to marry him. And you eagerly accepted."

_[~~~~~]_

________________

Psh. Win. :D Many of you thought it was Draco, and tis it was. I just love making him the evil/good/mis-guided guy. XD

Anyway, as always, read and review. I like to hear what you guys think! I'll update as soon as I can! Adios for now!

________________

-Star


	5. Chapter Five

_Thanks everyone. I know that some of you may not like seeing Draco as the bad guy, but here, well he is. It's how I made it, and it's how it'll play out. Alright._

_Thanks to:** KaTeRiNa MaLfOy, keeperoliver, XxRoseFirexX, Driftwood1965, almac1991, ginsensu, anonymous (anon.), Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, TwiligthDragon, bunny88rosemagic, dbzgtfan2004, **and **that'smejustdeal.**_

_Now, let's get on to what we love best. Cookies! Haha just kidding._

_Also, if you have any further complaints about Draco being Dan, you can leave them in the box titled 'Will read, but it won't do anything for the story'. He will be given his just desserts. You can be assured on that. The first half of this chapter will be from my point of view, since Luna cast that Silencio charm while they were in the kitchen. When the break appears, it will switch back to Hermione._

_-Star_

Disclaimer: If I owned it…fufufu…so…I don't own it.

**Identity Crisis**

**Chapter Five**

_[~~~~~]_

While Luna, Susan, and Hermione were in the kitchen, Ron and Neville both had Draco's arms behind his back. They had his legs jinxed to stay in a sitting position so he couldn't move off the couch.

"What did you do to her, Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily.

"I thought we've already discussed this, Potter," Draco said calmly.

"We've hardly scraped the surface."

"You know, Potter, absence makes the heart grow fonder," Draco replied, a smirk on his lips.

"I can't say the same for you, Malfoy," Harry said coolly. "When you're gone, no one will miss you."

"That stings, Potter."

"Good."

"Are we done here? I would like to see my wife."

"She. Is. Not. Your. Wife!" Harry exclaimed.

"We have the certificate to prove it," Draco pointed out.

Seeing Draco's death in Harry's eyes, Ron decided to step in.

"Uh mate, as much as I know you'd like to Crucio this worm into the next century, do think of the repercussions."

"I know Ron," Harry said, grimacing slightly. "We'll give you one last chance, Malfoy."

"It's rather quite simple, Potter. All I had to do was Obliviate her." Draco said, shrugging slightly.

"Well, you didn't do a very good job, Malfoy."

"Of course I did it good! I did an excellent job."

Raising an eyebrow, he left the living room and reached in the closet. Pulling out the box, he brought it back to the living room. Draco's eyes widened as he saw the box in Harry's hands.

"We went through this box today, Malfoy. Hermione and I did. Do you know what we found?" Harry asked, casually opening the lid.

Draco didn't answer.

"We found this," Harry said, opening the smaller box and displaying Hermione's old wand, now broken into two pieces.

"Now that was an accident," Draco muttered weakly.

"Breaking her wand was no accident, Malfoy. Do you know what she said to me today? Do you?"

He shook his head.

"She held the broken pieces of her wand softly and said, 'Vine wood with a dragon heartstring core.' Does that sound Muggle like to you? No no…she remembers her wand, Malfoy. It's only a matter of time before it all comes back." Harry said, smiling slightly.

"Damn you, Potter. You and your hero complex. Why couldn't you just stay away? Why couldn't you accept that she was dead?!"

"Because I knew she wasn't! I knew deep down that Hermione, my 'Mione, was still around somewhere! I had to find her, and I did."

"I watched it you know," Draco said, his mouth twisting in a small smile. "I watched as you proposed to her. How her face lit up in extreme joy as you both shared a chaste last kiss. It was very touching. However, she let her guard down too early. While you and everyone else were enjoying the death of Voldemort, Hermione went outside to see the sun rise. Nobody was the wiser when I took her. It was too easy."

Draco laughed coldly.

"And then as I pretended to know her, how we were friends for ages, she began to fall for me. Her face finally displayed that joy to _me. _As she slept, every night I laughed before falling asleep because finally _finally _I had beaten the great Harry Potter. It was hard at first. She was displaying bouts of accidental magic, much like we did when we were younger. I had to explain those messes quite well. She believed me every time of course.

"Then, I heard you were here in town. I lied to her, telling her the weather was going to be bad, and she believed me. Like always. However, for some odd reason, she decided to go out anyway. And then you found her. All these months turned years, gone to waste. And do you know why I did it? It seems we reversed the roles a bit. The great Harry Potter was looking forward to his happy ending, sod it to everyone else! Oh no, I couldn't let that happen.

"I took it upon myself to give me a happy ending. While Hermione and I were happy, you were wallowing in the misery. It made me even happier to know that I was the cause of that unending misery you lived in. At first, it was because I hated you. I wanted to take something of yours, ruin your life. However, as the days turned to weeks, I grew to love her, much like you had. The wizarding world, Death Eaters, eh. Sod it all. It was me and her, but most importantly, no Boy Who Lived."

Draco was looking quite smug after his speech, while Harry was seething. Susan, Hermione, and Luna were standing at the entrance to the living room, and they had heard everything.

"Ron, Neville," Harry muttered dangerously. "Get him out of my sight, before I do something that I regret."

"We'll take him to the Ministry. He'll definitely be put on trial, and he just confessed." Ron said, nodding to Neville.

They both disappeared with a 'pop', taking Draco with them. Harry sat down on the couch tiredly, while Luna gave him a cup of tea.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked softly, drinking the tea.

"She went up to her room. I'm sure that Draco has given her a lot to think about."

"All my fault as usual," Harry muttered.

"You know very well it's all Draco's fault," Luna said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "She should be down soon. We already told her what you did before you went off to face Voldemort."

Luna rose from her spot and headed back into the kitchen where Susan was waiting for her. Harry watched the clock on the wall and sighed.

_[~~~~~]_

I sighed as I walked around my bedroom. I wouldn't classify it as 'our' bedroom anymore, simply because Dan was now Draco, and I was no longer Jean. I sat on the edge of my bed, tears forming at the corner of my eyes. I heard Draco spout off his entire speech, and I felt entirely horrible for ever loving that man. I surveyed my dresser, as well as my trinket box. Rising from the bed, I walked over and opened it.

My trinket box held different souvenirs from my life. A shell from the beach, a final letter from my grandmother, a ring that-wait. I had never gotten a ring in my life, except the one on my finger at the moment. My hands shook as I picked up the ring and laid it in my palm. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath.

_"Hermione!__ Hermione!"_

Startled, I opened my eyes and looked around. Nobody had called me right? I looked down at the ring again, before closing my eyes once more.

_Curses flew left and right as she ducked._

_"Reducto!"__ She called, firing a spell at an unseen figure._

_She hid behind a tree, willing herself to breath more quietly. Time was running out, Voldemort was almost winning._

_"Hermione!__ Hermione!" Harry called, running to her._

_"Harry what are you doing?" She asked. "Where's Voldemort?"_

_"He's in the…forest, but I had to…I had to…" He panted, holding his side._

_"Had to what Harry? The whole world is depending on you right now." Hermione answered softly._

_Harry straightened slightly and nodded. "I know. Everyone is putting their lives at risk being here, and I'll show. Eventually. I just had to…Sweet Merlin."_

_"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked._

_"HARRY POTTER! COME OUT, COME OUT!" Voldemort's voice echoed through the forest, and over the grounds._

_Hermione looked at Harry. "Go on, Harry."_

_"I might not come back," Harry answered, grimacing._

_"Don't think like that. Of course you'll come back."_

_"Marry me, Hermione," Harry said suddenly._

_"What?"_

_"I love you, Hermione Granger. I want you to marry me. If you are so dead-set on me coming back, well, then at least I'll have something more to fight for." Harry said cheekily._

_He pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it out to her. She took the ring and clutched it close._

_"Yes. I agree. Yes. Now don't you die, Harry James Potter." Hermione said sternly._

_Harry drew her to him and kissed her for all he was worth. When he pulled away from her, he gripped his wand tighter._

_"I'll be back. You can count on it!" Harry exclaimed, running to face his destiny._

_"I'll hold you to it!" She called back at him, slipping the ring on her finger._

_Not allowing herself any more time to stare at her finger, she slipped back into witch mode. She fought her way through the throng of Death Eaters. When she saw a head of red hair, she called._

_"Ron!"_

_Said boy turned and saw Hermione. He waved slightly, but narrowed his eyes._

_"What's Luna's patronus?" He asked, pointing at her with his wand._

_"Oh honestly, Ronald.__ Her patronus is a hare." Hermione said, jogging up to him._

_Ron relaxed and smiled at her. Luna waved, deeply amused that Ron had used her patronus as a question._

_"Where's Harry?" Ron asked._

_"He's gone to fight-oh no"_

_Hermione pointed as Hagrid came out of the forest, carrying the limp body of Harry Potter._

_"Harry!" She screamed._

_Amplifying his voice, Voldemort obviously took glee in the speech he was about to give._

_"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. You parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."(1)_

_Hermione's mouth was covered by Ron's hand as she fought to scream and curse Voldemort's name for all she had. It was silent on the grounds, not a soul dared to breathe. Voldemort marched to the castle as Hagrid followed him._

_"No! Harry!"_

_"Harry!"_

_"No!"_

_Choruses of his name came from voices all around._

_"I held you to it, Harry!" Hermione screamed._

_Ron looked at her in confusion for a moment before he saw the ring on her finger._

_"Bloody hell," he breathed._

_Shouting alerted Hermione and Ron to Neville, who now stood in front of Voldemort. The sorting hat sat atop Neville's head, and it was burning. Thunderous steps echoed across the grounds as Grawp came around the side of the castle. Hermione's heart constricted painfully when she heard Hagrid yelling, "HARRY! WHERE'S HARRY?"_

_"Come on guys," Hermione said, scrambling up and running for the castle._

_"Hermione!"__ Ron called, pulling Luna along._

_It was absolute chaos, but Hermione managed to get inside. She could see Ginny trying to take on Bellatrix._

_"Luna!" Hermione called, pulling her along, away from Ron._

_They joined Ginny as they all faced Bellatrix. However, they were no match for her. A well-aimed Killing Curse almost struck Ginny, but Hermione knocked her out of the way, barely dodging the curse herself._

_"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"(2)_

_Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were pushed back as Mrs. Weasley began dueling Bellatrix. Hermione looked around for Harry. She knew he wasn't alive, but maybe his body…She disguised a sob as a cough, and Luna looked at her sympathetically._

_"Protego!"_

_Hermione looked around, frantically. She knew that voice…and just like that, Harry appeared. He was beneath the Invisibility Cloak the whole time, and most importantly, _he wasn't dead.

_"Harry! He's alive!" Hermione said, smiling happily._

_She pulled Luna in a hug, before looking back. Harry and Voldemort circled each other, talking and arguing. Hermione wrung her hands, afraid that she would have to see Harry dead…again._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_Hermione squinted her eyes at the now rising sun as the Elder Wand went flying out of Voldemort's hand, and into Harry's. Voldemort fell backward, now dead, Hermione was sure. All was quiet, before she began to run to Harry. Cheers and screams greeted Harry's ears as he was bombarded by Hermione._

_"You bloody prat," she screamed, hugging him tightly. "I thought you were dead!"_

_"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm really sorry." He replied, hugging her back._

_Hermione let go, giving others the chance to greet Harry and congratulate him. Voldemort was dead, and all was right. She walked outside and greeted the rising sun with a smile. A stick cracked behind her, and she whirled around. Nobody was there. Frowning, she took a step forward before something hit the back of her head and everything went black._

I opened my eyes, staring at the ring in my palm. Taking off my wedding ring that Draco had given me, I opened my window and hurled it out into the darkness. I put on the ring that Harry had given me and smiled. Everything seemed right. At least, for now.

_[~~~~~]_

_How was that?_

_(1) Voldemort did actually say that. What a lovely speech…not._

_(2) Haha. Go Mrs. Weasley! She did actually say that. It was amazing._

_Any other stuff, besides some minor details, are all that I created. :3 Alright, so now is the time in which I say goodbye dear friends, and you leave me some kickass reviews. Hyah, like a ninja! So, go!_

_-Star_


	6. Chapter Six

__

Hey guys, Star here! Well, it's Ninja now so...haha. Anyway, alright! RandomNinjaNerd here, (or just Ninja), with another chapter that you all have been waiting for! Thank you for that! Okay so...fan fiction is saying that I updated last May 8...So, something must be off!

Anyway, so I know I updated June 8 I believe, and I'm sorry that I havent gotten to it until now. From the 9-14 I've been really busy. June 9 was my mom's birthday, and then June 12 was when my grandma passed away a year ago. It's been a depressing time for us lately, but I wanted to get a few chapters done on my stories because I know how much you guys have been waiting.

Alright so, I love you all! Especially: **KaTeRiNa MaLfOy, XxRoseFirexX, happylady, solitare, almac1991, ginsensu, TwiligthDragon, thatsmejustdeal, Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, seriana14, **and

**puffy the comb slayer(anon.)!**

P.S. Puffy, I know where you live. Well, I should since I'm your best friend (: I'm coming to your basement because it's so hot here. Imma live in your basement the rest of the summer.

So, thanks for the alerts and the reviews guys! Also, if you're interested, I have another story up. It's called The Fourth Champion, and it's also Harry/Hermione with a few other couples. I don't think its been done, but I'd love it if you checked it out!

****

NINJA. DID YOU JUST ADVERTISE YOUR OTHER STORY?

__

Uh...yes?

****

I WILL SMITE YOU!

__

Please, have mercy God of Fan Fiction...

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. For any of my stuff! T.T That makes me sad.

****

Identity Crisis

Chapter Six

__

[~~~~~]

I came down the stairs slowly, my eyes occasionally straying to where I had put the ring on. It felt different for some reason. Maybe rings had magical properties too? I headed past the hallway closet and into the living room. Harry was sitting on the beige loveseat, his head in his hands.

"Harry...?" I asked, trailing off.

His head shot up at my voice.

"'Mione!" He exclaimed, clearing his throat a moment later. "I'm...sorry."

"For what?" I asked, incredulously.

"Everything, you know," he said, waving a hand around.

I walked to the love seat and sat down beside him, folding my hands in my lap. I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"It's not your fault. It's Draco's, Harry. What he did was unforgivable. Will he go to jail?" I asked.

"He'll likely get Azkaban," Harry grunted slightly. "I hope he gets the Kiss."

"Kiss?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled and nodded. Yeah. "There are these things called dementors. They...feed off memories so to speak. If they Kiss you, they basically take your soul."

I gasped slightly. "That's horrible."

"He deserves no less than horrible."

His eyes narrowed in on the ring on my finger, and a big grin rose on his face.

"You found it?" He whispered.

"He didn't throw it away or sold it like we thought," I mumbled. "He put it in my keepsake box, something I haven't open in two years."

"I guess he never thought you would," Harry remarked dryly.

I laughed. "Well, it's his fault for thinking that then. I remember the battle, Harry. When I held this ring in my hand, I remembered it."

"You mean, my proposal?"

I nodded.

"Voldemort and the fight?"

I nodded once more.

"And...my death?"

"It felt so horrible," I whispered, tearing up slightly. "To see you dead in Hagrid's arms. I thought that I would never get my happy ending with you."

Harry brushed the tears away that slid down my cheeks and sighed.

"I _did _die you know, but I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, so I guess it's worth something," Harry answered cheekily. "I readily died before Voldemort to try and save the wizarding world. I died knowing that you felt the same way I felt about you. I was given a choice. To stay in the afterlife with my parents, Sirius, Remus...but I chose to return to Ron, Neville, Luna, and...you."

"You're a hero, Harry Potter, aren't you?" I asked.

"I guess I am," he answered shrugging. "It was that damn prophecy that clung to me like a shadowy wraith. It followed me around, hung over my head like a death sentence every single day. When I had finally beaten him, the prophecy disappeared and the sun shown down upon me. And in the victory light, you were standing there waiting for me."

My right hand gripped his as I smiled. "I want to remember, Harry. Everything. I think I'll have a lot of fun falling in love with you again."

He beamed at me. "It'll be quite an experience. Luna!"

She appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Yes?"

"The Grangers still live in the same house, don't they? We've been keeping tabs with them, right?" Harry asked.

"Ronald has already informed them that we have found Hermione. They are waiting for you and Hermione". Luna answered with a faraway look. "Are you going to apparate?"

Harry looked at me before looking back at Luna. "Bloody hell no! She'll flip out and go mental on me. Better take the Floo. They still have it set up down they?"

"Dinner will be ready when you get back," came her reply.

"Oh Luna," Harry sighed, rising from the couch and pulling me along with him.

"Apparate?" I asked.

He scrunched up his nose. "Not fun. We'll have to use the Floo connection in the Leaky Cauldron, since we don't have any floo powder here."

"But Harry, it's already past ten," I protested. "And did Luna say dinner? At eleven at night?"

"Hermione, you haven't seen your parents for a long time. I'm sure you miss them, don't you? They miss you as well, the _real _you. Not Jean Hedger. They miss Hermione Granger."

"Alright. I do miss them."

Harry pulled me along out my front door, and I snagged a jacket quickly. I pulled it on, and he offered me his hand again. I took it, seeking his comfort.

"Once we get to the Leaky Cauldron, here's what you do..."

__

[~~~~~]

I stumbled from the fireplace, coughing and sneezing.

"And that's better than apparating?" I asked with a slightly scratchy and sarcastic voice.

"Hermione?" A woman's voice broke through my mental tirade, and I looked up.

A woman with deep brown hair and blue eyes looked at me. In fact, her hair looked exactly like mine. A man stood next to her. He himself had blond hair and brown eyes. Chocolate brown, just like mine.

"Hello Mum, Dad," I answered, and they both rushed me in a hug.

I closed my eyes and for the second time, the memory came to me.

__

"I'm a witch! I'm a witch!" The young Hermione exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Her parents watched in amusement.

"I always knew I was different! Mum, Dad, we have to get my school supplies! Professor McGonagall said so!"

"Now calm down, Princess. Take a deep breath and think this through. I'm sure there are other schools besides Hogwarts." Hermione's father said.

"Now, Richard, where are the other letters if there are other magical schools around here?"

Richard and Jane Granger were talking calmly now that they got over the shock of their daughter being a muggle-born witch.

"I see what you mean, Jane, but still."

"Please, Daddy? I want to be able to read and understand some of the books before we can go to Hogwarts." Hermione begged.

"Alright," Richard said, defeated.

"Yay! I think we'll need different currency though. Didn't Professor McGonagall say that?" Hermione chatted away as her mother and father led her out to the car.

Her life was changing, and Hermione was going along with it.

"-ione? Hermione?" Harry asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh Harry, where did you come from?" I asked.

"I've been here," he answered, looking at me oddly.

"I just remembered when I got my acceptance letter," I said, looking at my parents, who were now sitting on the loveseat.

Harry grinned widely. "This is great! She's remembering more and more."

"You do remember us, don't you?" My mother asked.

"I remember when I was eleven, but nothing past that is real from the beginning of school years," I said, thinking slightly. "The rest are made up memories of my life."

"I ought to go kill that bastard," my father said angrily.

"Don't worry," Harry said, grinning a slightly sadistic smile. "He'll get his just rewards, and they won't be pretty."

I sat down in a chair facing my parents, while Harry stood behind, his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited. I thought you had moved away. At least, that's what Draco had told me. When this crazy man named Harry came up to me, spouting off Voldemort and magic, well, took me for a quite a ride." I said, chuckling. "I want to remember. Everything. Some of the names Harry has said, I faintly remember. I'll need...pictures of the ones who passed away, but I'll need to see the ones that haven't."

"I have just the thing you need, dear," my mother said, rising from her place beside my dad.

She headed out of the living room and up a staircase.

"When will the trial be?" My father asked, looking over me to get to Harry.

"I'm not sure we'll even have a trial really. He's confessed, and we have witnesses. The best thing we can do is to get 'Mione's memory back. Only then will she be able to testify truly." Harry said, sighing.

"We know that you were taken two years ago, Hermione, but what about the other two years?" My father asked.

"That would be my fault, Mr. Granger. You see, with the whole evil Dark Wizard thing, Hermione thought it would be safer for you to go to Australia, and we all went along with it. That's when we brought you back here after the war and explained everything to you. It was difficult, you remember, without Hermione, but we somehow managed."

"Here you are, darling," my mother said, handing me a large shoebox.

"What's this?" I asked, watching as she took her place beside my father again.

"All the letters you have written to us from Hogwarts. Also, all the letters that your friends have sent you. I thought you'd like to read them. Maybe it would help."

"Thanks, Mum. I think these will help a lot!" I said happily.

"So, it is true then," my father said. "Harry proposed?"

Harry began chuckling. "During the war actually. That's one of the things she remembers. She knows that I love her still, and deep down I know she feels the same way, but we'll have to do it all again. It was hard the first time 'round. Took me forever to work up the courage, and I still managed to wonk it up."

"You thought you were going to die, Harry," I said, turning my head to look at him. "It was a war. If that's not love, then I don't know what is."

He grinned and looked at my mother. "Thank you, Mrs. Granger. I'm sure Hermione will have a fun time looking through the letters. Something tells me dinner is done, and Luna will not like it if we're late."

I stood up when my parents did, and I hugged them. I stepped back to Harry's side, and he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Come back soon, Hermione. You too Harry."

"We might come back tomorrow," Harry mused. "Just so she can walk around her old home, and we'll all have dinner together."

They nodded as Harry and I stepped over to the fireplace.

"I don't much like the Floo," I muttered.

"It's better than apparating. Trust the wizard." He answered. "You can't splinch yourself when using a Floo."

"...Splinch?"

__

[~~~~~]

"You know what happens when you're late to one of my dinners, Harry Potter," Luna said dangerously, holding a wooden spoon.

Harry subconsciously rubbed his hands, and I burst out laughing. They both looked over at me.

"I already hit him with the wooden spoon today, Luna. I think he might have had enough."

She grinned at me in her own dreamlike way. "Alright then. Come sit down in the dining room. Ronald and Neville are back, and they brought along someone who wanted to see Hermione for herself."

Luna drifted off back into the kitchen to finish whatever meal she was preparing, while Harry and I looked at each other. We headed into my dining room, and all conversation stopped. I saw Neville and Ron, and I guessed that Susan was helping Luna. Another woman was there. She had a traditional wizards hat on, along with an emerald green outfit. When she smiled, her glasses raised slightly.

"It's been a while, Ms. Granger. Happy to see you are alive." She said.

I closed my eyes, reopening them a second later.

"You look well, Professor McGonagall," I answered, grinning back at her.

"She remembered!" Ron whooped happily.

The woman rose from the table and gave me a hug. For some reason, I felt that she hadn't done this to most of the students.

"Let me ask you a question. Hopefully it will help you remember. When you were in first year, Harry, Ronald, and yourself went up to a forbidden floor managed to enter a room where a three headed dog was held. What did Hagrid name that dog?"

The professor sat down at the head of the table again, and I sat to her right, while Harry sat next to me. He squeezed my hand to give me reassurance, and I closed my eyes trying to remember

__

"Alohamora_."_

__

__

"AHHH!"

"What was that thing?"

"Hagrid..."

"His name is Fluffy.

"I shouldn't have told ya that."

"The Sorcerers Stone. That's what he wants."

I opened my eyes, startled to see that Luna had joined us. She sat across from me, next to Ron, while Susan sat nex to Neville, who sat next to Harry.

"We were...trying to keep Voldemort away from the Sorcerers Stone because if he got it, it meant bad news," I started. "Hagrid put his large three-headed dog there to keep it protected, but if you played him some music, he went right to sleep. The dog's name was Fluffy."

"Excellent, Ms. Granger," The professor said.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor," Ron said cheekily.

We all laughed, even though I had no idea what it mean. Ah well. We were surrounded by loved ones, and we had food. I'd ask Harry in the morning.

__

[~~~~~]

****

I WILL NOT SMITE YOU. YOU ARE FREE TO LIVE.

__

Thank you God of fan fiction...thank you

Erm. Yeah. Alright guys, what do you think? She's remembering bit by bit, and Draco will not have a happy ending after all. Mwahaha. What should I do with him? Any suggestions?

Alright, so read, review, love, I gotta go now. Don't forget to check out The Fourth Champion since that would mean a lot to me. See ya guys later!

-Ninja


End file.
